Seeing Red
by GhostAuthor
Summary: I was going through my files and I found this. I have no idea what to put as a description or why I never posted this.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A sexually frustrated woman was a dangerous thing.

A sexually frustrated pyrokinetic woman was much more dangerous.

Elisabeth Sherman knew this and quickly found a target before she ended up roasting and agent. Said target was a large red punching bag in the training room of the BPRD headquarters. She'd chosen the bag specifically because it could with stand her powers and because it reminded her of the reason for her frustration.

A month after the infamous mission in Moscow, Manning had felt that it was time for Hellboy to go back into the field. He'd been gone for two weeks, and Liz was starting to miss him. Her pride was telling her not to act like a needy girlfriend and forget it, but her heart and body ached to have him home. She'd never tell him this, of course. His ego needed to be deflated on a daily basis already.

Her thoughts then drifted back to the day in Moscow. Their kiss in the catacombs had been fiery in more ways than one. They'd made out for what felt like hours before he'd carried her out in his arms. Hellboy was without a doubt the gentlest and sweetest guy she'd ever been with, and she had to almost die to realize it. She'd almost died before being with him because she'd been focused of trying to be something she wasn't. This revelation brought on a new wave of frustration, and Liz hit the bag again, leaving a scorch mark on it.

"You okay, Liz?"

Liz whirled around, fists still ablaze, only to come face to face with John Meyers and two new agents whose names she hadn't learned yet. At the sight of Myers, Liz took a deep breath and let the flames around her hands evaporate. "I'm fine, John. I'm just worried about Red. I haven't heard from him in a week."

"I hear you, but Red's tough. He can handle himself. I'm sure he'll be home before you know it."

Liz smiled a bit at his words.

"If he doesn't come back soon, Miss Sherman, I'm sure there are other ways to relieve stress that beating on a punching bag," the blond one said.

Both John and the red head's eyes widened while Liz's narrowed. He wisely placed himself between her and the agent for she could do any damage. "Liz. Remember what Abe said. Your powers are linked to your emotions. If you get too angry-"

"I know, John!" She snapped. "I'm calm. Just tell the newbie over there to watch his mouth."

With that said, she stormed out of the gym only to stop at the door. "And I hate to break it to you, but white meat just doesn't cut it for me anymore. I'm a red meat kinda girl."

The red-head began snickering. "You got burned man."

"Just be glad it wasn't literally," John said. "If you do something like that again, and I'll have you cleaning the Grhuachabb pens."

Both men shuddered at the thought of the slimy beasts that constantly oozed puss. "Yes sir."

Liz quickly made it back to what was now their room and locked the steel door behind she was still angry, Liz decided to take a nap to get her mind off of everything. After a quick shower, she threw on one of Hellboy's shirts and crawled into bed. The black shirt came down to her knees and smelled like beer, cigars, and cats. Their bed smelled the same way along with the ever-present scent of fire. The scents quelled her anger, and Liz soon fell asleep.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, Liz awoke to the sound of the steel door opening. Drowsily, she sat up and saw Hellboy standing at the door. He looked like he'd been through hell, and with their job, she wasn't sure if he hadn't. His clothes were ripped and covered in goo that gave off a smell worse than Abe's eggs.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't think my nose could handle me getting close to you," she said with her hand over her nose.

Red chuckled. "So much for my welcome home kiss, huh? Damn Knathugothol demons."

Liz had heard Abe talk about those things. They were very old and looked like a snake combined with a salamander. Their bodies had a hundred joints, and their hide was nearly impenetrable. Liz watched as even the cats gave Hellboy wide berth as he made his way to the bathroom. She went in behind him and saw the gashes left by the beast on his back when he ripped of his shirt.

"Looks like the demon put up a fight."

"Yeah. I had to make it eat a grenade to kill it, but I don't move away in time." Hellboy finished peeling of the sticky, goo covered clothing and immediately hopped into the shower. "Burn those when you get the chance, will ya Sparky?"

"Gladly." With a welled-aimed blast, she quickly reduced the noxious smelling clothing to ash. "That's the third shirt you've lost this week, Red."

"Eh. The only reason you care about my shirts is because you like to steal them for yourself and leave me with nothing on," he said over the sound of the water.

Liz smiled to herself. "You look better without them on, and I look better in them."

"Can't argue with you there."

The shower was turned off, and Liz held out a towel. Hellboy took it and stepped out of the shower. Liz sniffed him then before giving him a kiss. "Much better."

"Glad ya approve." Abandoning his towel, he carefully lifted her and carried her back to their room as his tail closed the door behind them. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing major. Manning was still a tool, and Abe and John keep me from roasting him. "He deposited her on the bed, and both heard a sickening pop when he went to stand up straight. "Red! What was that?"

He let out a groan and rose to his full height. "It's nothing, babe. Two weeks of sleeping on the ground and spending the better part of the day fighting a snake beast has left me sore is all. A night in my bed with my girl will fix me right up." He carefully pulled on a pair of black boxers before falling into bed next to her. The bed creaked from the added weight, and Red let out a content sigh. "See?"

Liz knew that he was still in pain, but he would never admit it. "If you say so, Red. Too bad though. I wanted to try something out with you when you got home, but if you're going to be fine, you don't need my help."

Hellboy quickly realized his mistake and clutched his shoulder. "Now that you mention it, I could use a bit of TLC."

She tried to contain a smile at his act. "But you just said -"

"Forget what I said, Liz. Feel free to test away."

Liz Sherman-1 Hellboy-0"You're going to have to sit up first and lean forward."

He did as she asked and another loud pop was heard. Now that he was clean, a few of the cats hopped on the bed and went to rest in his lap as she moved to rest on her knees behind him. Liz took a deep breath and summoned that familiar blue fire to encase her hands. Hellboy smelled it seconds before he felt the heat from the flames touch his back. It didn't burn him. In fact, it was kind of soothing.

"Abe and I practiced limiting my powers to one section of my body. It took me a while, but I finally got it down to just my hands," she said as she ran her flaming hands up and down his back.

"Hmm. That's great, Liz." He was happy for her. Mastering her powers had become more important than ever to her, and he was happy to be her lab rat if it helped. "You do anything else?"

"Nothing else really. One of the new agents tried to hit on me though."

"What?!"

Liz's hands and the cats kept him from jumping up. Sensing his anger, Liz squeezed his shoulders again to get his attention before telling him the entire story. When she finished explaining the situation, Hellboy let out a bark of laughter.

"You sure told them, huh? I always knew you had a temper, Sparky."

Liz blushed a bit and felt his tail wrap around her waist. She pressed her forehead to the back of his head and planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"You're a bad influence, Red. I used to be a sweet girl until I met you."

"I'm a bad influence? Who was the one who tied a sardine to my tail while I was sleeping? I had teeth marks on my tail for days!"

Liz chuckled at the memory. She'd come back for the 3rd time then, and it just happened to be around April Fool's Day."

"Oh yeah. That was fun."

"For you maybe." Red reached around and pulled her into his lap before falling backwards. "You're an evil conniving little minx when you wanna be, Liz."

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his large shoulder. "You like it."

Hellboy yawned. "That I do, babe."

He was really tired, she could tell, but he was fighting sleep to talk to her. Liz smiled and nuzzled her nose against the mark on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Red. I'm not going anywhere."

He yawned again before closing his eyes. His left arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, and his tail rested lightly on her legs.

"I love ya, Liz," he mumbled tiredly. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Red. I know." She threw her arm over his large chest and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, you big ape."

A small smile appeared on his face before he drifted off into a well-deserved rest. Liz reached up and kissed his cheek one last time before drifting off to sleep as well.

_**FIN**_


End file.
